Return
by crazychick9087
Summary: Jude new album is soon to be released. Many people from her past return. But will they stay?


**O.k. this is a 5 shot story just not done yet. But all the songs in the story are songs that I made up. The first one is called moving on. Hope you enjoy… **

Chapter 1

Lost and found

"Hey Tommy I got a new song. I wrote it last night." Jude said while walking into studio B.

"Ok lets here it." Tommy said staring at her.

It's still raining

But only inside my heart

It still raining

But only inside my soul

Does it ever stop

Will I ever no?

You broke my heart

But you don't even care

Face it you never did

So I'm moving on

Making the raining stop

I'm moving on

My soul will not surrender

I'm moving on

Crying is no longer

An option

Oh now, now I'm moving on.

You said you loved me

But I didn't see

The part of you that was lying strait to me

How could have I

Believed some stupid guy

I should have took my chances.

But now I'm moving on

Making the raining stop

I'm moving on

My soul will not surrender

I'm moving on

Crying is no longer

An option

Oh now, now I'm moving on.

I should have realized

You would do this to me

I should have know

That this would end up happening

But now I'm moving on

Making the raining stop

I'm moving on

My soul will not surrender

I'm moving on

Crying is no longer

An option

Oh now, now I'm moving on.

Oh , I'm moving on

Tommy looked at her, trying to put the words to describe the greatness of the song.

"That was amazing, astonishing, remarkable, and outstanding!" Tommy said thinking of every word possible to depict how he felt about the song.

"Ah thanks… I think. Well when do we get to start recording for my new album?" Jude said.

"How bout now…? Get in that studio and get recording girl." Tommy said pushing her through the door.

When they just finished recording the song Darius walked in.

"Hey T, we need Jude's single soon." Darius said with a stern expression on his face.

"I think we already have it. Jude wrote this amazing song last night, we just finished recording why don't you have a listen." Tommy said handing him the track.

"I'll do that T." Darius said with a more of a satisfied expression on his face.

Jude walked into her house right after leaving from the studio. She kissed her father and Sadie on the cheek.

"Hey dad how was work today." Jude said, trying to act interested.

"Same old, same old." He said as he did EVERY night.

She walked up stairs to see somebody she never thought she would see every again.

"Kat is that you?" Jude said looking extra confounded.

"Yes maim Kat has returned. But may I ask when did you go blonde?" Kat said.

"Almost 2 years ago Kat, haven't you been paying attention to anything. And may I ask where you have been all this time?" Jude said in a calm but angry voice. After all Kat had just ditch her for 2 years now.

"Well I've been here and there." Kat said in a secretive voice.

"Where exactly is HERE, and THERE." Jude question Kat.

"Jail…" Kat said sort of mortified.

"Kat! Why where you in jail. What happened to you?" Jude tried to say calmly.

"Well I sort of got busted for driving under the influence. And if I don't remember right missy you where in jail too!" Kat said, trying to make the situation a little bit better.

"You got me there. But may I say you still are the same old Kat." Jude said smiling.

"Come down stairs have dinner with the family… like old times." Jude said dragging her out of the room.

Sadie was the first to say anything about Kat.

"Oh my god Kat is that you!" she said very eager to see her.

"Yep it's me." Kat said.

They all had dinner together and Kat ended up sleeping over that night.

The next morning Kat and Jude walked into G major and Jude knew she was raising all H E double hockey sticks with Jamie. By bringing Kat there of coarse.

Jamie walked over to talk to Jude about her new album when he notice that Kat was back.

"Kat what are you doing here." Jamie said with his teeth clenched. His face was turning bright red with fury.

"Jude invited me to come here her new single Jamie if you must no." They both stared at each other. They both hated each other with passion. No one could ever describe the pure hatred they had.

"Jude you invited HER of all people." Jamie said looking angrily at Jude.

"Well it my decision Jamie. It's not like I was just going to leave my best friend at my house for the day." Jude said.

"Well maybe you should have!" Jamie screamed and then stormed off.

"Wow he is 18 and he still throws a tantrum like a 2 year old who didn't get a the new toy that he really wanted." Jude said laughing.

"I swear he will NEVER grow up." Kat spit out.


End file.
